Good night
by Gilraen-Shaulah
Summary: Un pequeño songfic inspirado en el momento en que los santos recuerdan como un ser querido parte, y tarde o temprano ellos repiten la historia con su propia sangre... cuando el destino se vuelve inevitable.


_**Saint Seiya, original de Masami Kurumada y publicada por Shonen Jump. Marcas registradas.**_

**_Derechos legales pertenecientes a Bandai. Todo lo aqui escrito es pura ficción, cualquier relación o parentezco con la realidad es mera coincidencia. La que redacta no obtiene ningun beneficio económico por la libre publicación en este espacio._**

**_Good Night, interpretada por Evanescence. Derechos de autor pertenecientes a ellos. La autora sólo expresa su interpretación personal._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Good night...**_

_Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears_

Ella me cantaba igual todas las noches, cuando entraba a mi habitación, cuando ella decía que era hora de dormir…

Y ella le cantó igual a él, cuando sabía que se despedía por última vez

_In the morning I'll be here_

En aquél entonces yo no sabía que sería la última vez que la vería… quizá ella tampoco, pero así lo presentía. Los sueños de las últimas semanas le hicieron sentir que así sería, y tal vez por ello deseaba dejarme ese último recuerdo de ella, de esa forma, porque sabría que sería difícil que lo olvidara…

Y al acostarlo por última vez una lagrima broto de lo más profundo de su ser, porque sabía que era algo inevitable en su destino. Y sabía que le mentía. Pero ella no podía cambiar el futuro. Así lo había aceptado. A pesar de todo. Porque tenerlo a él, venido de su ser, compartiendo sus almas, era lo que más había anhelado en toda su vida.

_  
__And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes_

Recuerdo que sus últimas palabras fueron sobre cuanto me quería, que fuera fuerte, que no la olvidara, y que siempre estaría orgullosa de mí…

Y ella le dijo cuanto lo amaba, lo que había significado para ella en su vida, y que siempre fuera fuerte. La mirada que le dio a ella fue quizás la misma que yo tuve años atrás, cuando me dijo palabras muy similares y ambos sin comprender totalmente porque nos decían eso, en ese momento.

_Because we said goo__dnight,  
And now goodbye_

Me dio un último beso en la frente, acarició mi rostro, y luego de asegurarse que no pasaría frío esa noche, se levantó de mi cama y camino lentamente hacía la salida. Me dirigió esa, su última mirada, la que he recordado más que ninguna otra en toda mi vida.

Cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas para asegurase que no pasara frío. Acarició su rostro y en silencio se despidió de él con un beso en su frente. Observó como el sueño vencía a su hijo, que se despidió de ella diciéndole que se verían en la mañana. Se levanto de su lado y lo observó quedarse dormido. Apagó la luz de su cuarto y volteó a verlo por última vez.

_  
__We said goodnight  
And now goodbye…_

La vi cerrar la puerta de mi habitación, antes de que el sueño me venciera por completo. Me acomodé en mi cama pensando en lo que haríamos la mañana siguiente, no había razón para pensar que no la vería otra vez, después de todo, solo había dicho buenas noches…seguido de un adiós.

Solo esperaba que alguien supiera explicarle porque debía dejarlo. Quizá por ello me confió esa tarea, después de todo seguía siendo su padre. Me miró fijamente, sabiendo que había pasado por lo mismo. Se despidió de mí con un beso, y salió a enfrentar su destino, sabiendo que yo le seguiría, y que le alcanzaría en batalla. Después de todo solamente seguíamos la tradición… ahora yo me encargaría de su crianza, y después yo también partiría. Esa noche, realmente ambos dijimos adiós.

* * *

**¡Hi people!**

**Un breve y muy, peru MUY pasajero momento de inspiración lograron que publicara este mini song fic, basado en uno de los momentos en la vida de los santos de Atenea, y en como este pasado parece no alejarse de ellos y repetirse en sus hijos, ante lo cual es posible que el único camino a considerar sea la resignación.**

**Sé que no es muy brillante pero es algo que sentí al escuchar esta canción, y de inmediato se me vino a la mente la vida de los Caballeros.**

**Solo un detalle. No estaba muy segura si al final de la letra ellos dicen "and no goodbye" o "and now goodbye", y luego de considerarlo decidí usar lo segundo, ya que se apegaba más al contexto que plantee. Quizá por ello modifique la letra, lo cual fue sin ninguna mala intención.**

**Gracias por leer, y espero ya pronto poder subir una actualización, mi musa no ha estado de buen humor ultimamente, y por ello salió a vacacionar... eso creo.**

_Màs que soñar fantasías, construyo ideales..._


End file.
